dragonballbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Overlord
'''Overlord '''was a previous guardian along with Wise, Ultimus, Rampage and Guardian. He was thrown out when he tried to take control. He then forever tried to regain control of the Universe. He appears in Dragon Ball AF and Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic. (Note: before I continue on with this, I'd like to thank SuperSaiyanKrillin for letting me use his character(s). Thank you, SuperSaiyanKrillin.) Apperance Overlord is around 8 feet tall. He a medium muscle build, and has yellow orbs on certain parts of his body, including one on each shoulder blade. He has a gem on his forehead, plus some on his spikes. He has spikes potruding from the elbows. Some of his skin, like the calf, is black, while other parts of his skin, like his feet, are white. He has a stripe on each side of his forehead. He has yellow eyes, and his cheeks are white-skinned. He has two horns one massive horn sticking on each side of his head. (I think that's how you can describe him.) Personality Overlord has the personality of a true monster. He likes to toy with his opponents and beat them to the ground. He enjoys it when an opponent dies. He is also filled with hatred, due to his friends betraying him, so he tends to cause a lot of pain for his victims. He also likes to tease, and, because he has been looking at the universe for so long while he was locked up in the crystal, he also knows several memes. History History Lesson Millions of years ago, the universe was at peace within itself, thanks to five guardians: Wise, Ultimus, Rampage, Guardian, and Overlord. These guardians protected the universes from all evil, thus life was normal in this universe. But as time went on, Overlord, one of the guardians, wanted to take over the universe. One fateful day, Overlord turned against his comrades. Try as they might, the guardians, led by Wise, were unsuccessful in persuading him to quit. Instead, he tried to kill them. Reluctantly, the guardians created these special objects called the "Elements of Harmony." Using the power of the Elements of Harmony, they were able to lock away Overlord in a special, red-colored crystal and locked him away at the ends of the universe. Dragon Ball AF After millions of years, he finally broke free from his prison (thanks to constant wear and tear from stronger and stronger beings using their power and transforming), and headed to kill the people that imprisoned him, along with Goku and Vegeta so that he could get rid of the two biggest threats that threatened his plan. He found his first victim on Planet New Namek, Ultimus. After Ultimus declined Overlord's offer to join him in total domination, he easily defeated him. Then, by accident, he found Pan and Bulla on Earth, specifically in West City. Pan and Bulla, noticing the negative energy that was pouring out of him, tried to fight him, but Overlord's strength was far greater than the Saiyan girls put together. But just as he was about to kill the two girls, Guardian came to their distress. Try as he might, however, he was defeated by Overlord. Rampage then found Overlord, after he discovered Ultimus tending to his injuries on Namek. Rampage tries to fight Overlord, but he too falls. But just as Overlord was about to kill the fallen guardian, Bardock and Gohan arrive. After learning about Overlord, Bardock transforms into a Super Saiyan 10 and fights Overlord. However, he, too, eventually falls. Pan, angered at this, tries to fight back, but all that leaves is an angry Overlord, and he ends up taking Pan and Bardock out. While Pan and Bardock were fighting a losing battle, Gohan, enraged over Overlord hurting his friends and family, snapped and transformed into a Super Saiyan 100. But, as he found out, Overlord had absorbed enough Ki from Bardock, Pan, Bulla, and the two guardians to stop even the most powerful form in the Universe from damaging him. Even SSj100 Gohan's Stellar Masenko did mostly nothing to stop him. Just as Gohan was about to collapse into unconsciousness from exhaustion, Xicor, Trunks, Goten, Nikos, King Vegeta, and Vegeta, along with the four young Saiyan warriors, all arrived to help the Z Fighters out. Unfortunately, however, Overlord was able to easily swat away Gotenks, Xicor, King Vegeta, and even Nikos, who was in his Super Saiyan 100 form. With the Z Fighters quickly running out of options, Vegeta hatched a plan: while Gotan, the leader of the Four Young Saiyans, fights Overlord with his comrades, he and Gohan can fuse. So, while Vegeta was teaching Gohan the basics of fusion, Gotan and the others fought Overlord. But the Saiyans quickly fell to his wrath. But just as Overlord was about to kill Gotan, Vegeta and Gohan successfully fuse, creating Vegehan, who was in his Super Saiyan 100 form. At first, Vegehan was able to land serious blows to Overlord. In fact, there was a point where it looked like Vegehan would win the battle. But Overlord ended up playing a dirty trick: while Gotan was resting, Overlord suddenly grabbed him by the neck and absorbed his energy until only 25% of his energy was left. This gave Overlord a massive power boost, which changed the tide of the battle for the worse. Eventually, Overlord was able to damage Vegehan enough to cause him to split back into Vegeta and Gohan. With the fusion worn out, the Z Fighters had no choice but to charge into battle. But, as expected, Overlord simply swatted them away like flies. But just as he was about to kill Goten and Trunks, Goku arrived, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan 100. But even that proves nothing, as he was simply swatted away like a fly. Overlord then told the Z Fighters a warning: in five minutes, he would create an Omega Galactic Ball big enough to destroy the planet. Within the five minutes that Overlord gave the Z Fighters, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Nikos, King Vegeta, and Bardock all were able to gather the remaining warriors, including the guardians. After they gathered around each other, Goku then created a shield that surrounded the Z Fighters. As Overlord launched the attack toward the Earth, Goku then teleported to another dimension, taking the warriors with him. The blast then hit the Earth, finally putting an end to all life on Earth. Later, we learn that the Z Fighters had wound up in Equestria, specifically in Manehatten, where Princess Celestia greeted the warriors. After Goku got done explaining the situation, Vegeta vowed to beat him to the ground (this was because after the Hell Saga, Goku did say that he was going to another world, but when he said world, instead of another universe, he went to Equestria.). Then, a rift opened up in the sky, and Overlord started to rain death and destruction across the city. The Z Fighters and the guardians prepared to fight, while Celestia ordered Goku and Vegeta to look for the Mane Six (which, if you don't know who they are, they are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity). Goku and Vegeta, thanks to Twilight, succeeded in gathering the Mane Six, but then, Overlord started to attack the two Saiyans after slamming Gotan into a building. Jago, one of the Four Young Saiyans and Gotan's best friend, reached Super Saiyan 100 after watching Vegeta get beaten to the ground. After fusing with Gotan, creating Jagotan, the fused warrior fought the monster, giving Goku, Vegeta, and the Mane Six time to escape via Instant Transmission. The eight warriors arrive at Canterlot Castle, where Luna gets them inside. There, they find the box that contains the Elements of Harmony. But try as they might, Goku and Vegeta couldn't get the box open. But then, Goku remembered something: he read in a book that, in Equestria's most desperate times, the box will become weaker in its "magical grip," and that any of the Element welders could open the box if they do it right. So Goku and Vegeta placed their hands on the box and, with their magical powers combined, they open the box and release the elements. In a special Dragon Ball AF episode, we learn that the reason they were able to open, and They realize this as well, is that they hold two different elements: Love for Goku, and Hope for Vegeta. Although Goku and Vegeta were successful in doing their part, Gohan and the others were struggling to fight Overlord. Overlord was able to overwhelm them. Even Jagotan did nothing to stop Overlord in his tracks. The battle looked like it was going downhill-until Gotek, Gotan's cousin and son of Pan, took an energy beam to the chest. Overcome by greif, Gohan took Gotek's energy and reached his full powered version of the Super Saiyan 100 form. With his powered up version, he was able to land some serious blows to Overlord. With the help of the guardians, Celestia, and Luna (who teleported to the battle scene), Gohan was able to slow down the ex-guardian. But, eventually, Overlord absorbed more energy from Luna and Rampage, and when Bardock got involved, he had some of his energy absorbed, too. This led to Overlord getting stronger, which led to trouble. But just as Gohan had lost all hope in the battle, Goku, Vegeta, and the Mane Six had finally arrived. But try as they might, even Goku and Vegeta can't slow down Overlord, as Overlord has caught on to their plan. So, Gohan and the others ended up having to distract him in order to give Goku and Vegeta the time necessary to charge up the "Rainbow of Light and Harmony." The Mane Six and the two Saiyans were then able to launch it at Overlord, finally putting an end to him by permanently sealing him away in a crystal. After the fight, Goku and Vegeta straighten out some things, and then, the Z Fighters leave, after Goku promised Celestia that he'll see her again, officially ending Dragon Ball AF. Skills He is able to tear rifts through the universe, but they're stable enough to not destroy the universe, no matter how many times he created a rift. *Death Beam *Finger Beam Barrage *Full Power Energy Wave *Rage Cannon *Killer Blast *Overlord's Tyrannical Wrath *Omega Galactic Blast *Omega Galactic Ball *Death's Flash *Galaxy Wave Power Needless to say, this guy is the strongest being in Dragon Ball AF. Millions of years ago, he needed to be sealed away with some objects that were created by the other gods, since he was that powerful. Even before he attacked Pan and Bulla for the first time, his strength was stated to be equal to a Super Saiyan 8. He was able to kick Ultimus around, and bring him to his knees. Eventually, he absorbed so much energy from his opponents that, eventually, not even SSj100 Goku could damage him-and Goku had perfected his Super Saiyan 100 form long before the battle. This places him at levels even higher than the likes of which have never seen before. It took a combined blast from SSj100 Goku, SSj100 Vegeta, and the Mane Six to defeat him. Goku also said that Overlord is a god, both in strength AND status. Category:God Category:Deities Category:Villain Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Disasters GoOn Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Guardian Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who can not die of Natural Causes